


Benched

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oishi was stubborn underneath it all, probably even against wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

When Oishi injured his wrist saving a pregnant woman and had to sit out of an important game, Kikumaru's first thought was not of the fact that the Seigaku team might lose. That would have been no surprise to any of his teammates. Nor was it about, as some would be surprised about, whether Oishi was going to be okay. Instead, it was whether Oishi was going to be worried about whether Seigaku would lose. Kikumaru knew the team would be fine, just as he knew that Oishi would be fine.

Kikumaru knew these things because he'd wished for them, and for all of his life, he's only had one wish which had not come true. It had to do with Oishi, too, so Kikumaru wasn't worried. Oishi was stubborn underneath it all, probably even against wishes.

That days' games had been tough for everyone, and Kikumaru could see that they had been perhaps the toughest for Oishi since he had to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else work their hardest. But Oishi put his heart into cheering for everyone else, so Kikumaru knew he wouldn't be depressed for too long. But, he also knew where he'd be able to find the other boy that evening. So, after going home and showering and changing into comfortable clothes and having a sandwich and a half (his sister took a half when she distracted him by throwing a bag of marshmallows at his face) and then he went to school.

Oishi did not dwell on things which did not matter very often, but it did happen, and Kikumaru had learned to snap him out of it. So, that evening, he showed up on the "D" Seigaku tennis court and took out the bag of marshmallows, opened them up, and sat down on the bench next to Oishi. "Want a marshmallow, Oishi?"

Oishi's head was hung low and his injured wrist was gingerly rested on his knee. He lifted his head slightly and reached for a marshmallow.

Kikumaru smiled and took a marshmallow of his own. He took a bite of the soft confection and smiled at his closest friend. "Hey, Oishi... It's okay, you know. We won."

Oishi smiled back. "I know, Eiji. But I almost screwed it all up. If I'd been there, you and I could have been so great."

Looking at the two little strands of Oishi's hair that always fell forward, Kikumaru squeezed the bag of marshmallows slightly. "Who knows? We might have lost. It's happened before. It might happen again."

Chewing his marshmallow slowly, Oishi sat up. "Thanks. I think I needed to hear that, Eiji." He looked up. "Why do you always take such good care of me?"

Kikumaru's eyes were suddenly busy looking at something in the distance. "What, Oishi?"

Oishi's eye narrowed. "You heard me, Eiji."

"Because..." Biting his lip slightly, Kikumaru reached for another marshmallow, but Oishi's uninjured hand stopped his own.

"You can tell me, Eiji. I don't care if it's even because Inui told you to."

"Because I love you, you idiot," Kikumaru whispered.

Oishi smiled. "I'd hoped so."

Kikumaru smiled suddenly, then popped his marshmallow into his mouth and chewed slowly. "You were really attractive today... I love you best when your heart is really into something, and Momo's blue jacket looked really good on you with that headband. It I hadn't already learned to deal with being attracted to you while you're playing tennis, I might have been very distracted today."

Oishi blushed. He knew full well that it was only when Kikumaru was distracted that he could focus and play as well as he had earlier in the day. "Thank you." He smiled softly at Kikumaru. "You're most attractice when you're thinking about something a lot."

Kikumaru grinned cheekily. "Then I looked my best today because I was thinking of you."

There was a pause before Oishi said, "Yes. Yes, you did." Kikumaru looked into Oishi's eyes and felt his heart rate rise a bit. Oishi was leaning toward him. He could interrupt... but as Oishi's lips touched his own, he decided that this was perfectly okay.

Oishi started to pull away, but Kikumaru followed, his flexibility allowing him to keep kissing Oishi as he moved over the bag of marshmallows, deftly manuevering his way into straddling Oishi's lap -- being careful of his wrist, of course. Then, he pulled away. "I've been waiting to do that for a very long time."

"I've been wanting you to do that to me since the first day we played tennis together," Oishi admitted.

Kikumaru kissed him softly. "I want to do more, Oishi. I want to. I want to," he blushed a bit, "to come with you." Suddenly he bit his lip. "Am I being too blunt? I'm sorry, Oishi! I'll back off and -"

Oishi smiled. "I'm glad you're honest with me. I wouldn't mind doing more with you, Eiji. But, I don't know that I can do much with an injured wrist." He blushed and let his wrist rest on Kikumaru's leg.

Kikumaru hopped a little on Oishi's lap. "Then I'll do all the work this time... and you can maybe make it up to me later?" He looked nervous.

Oishi understood, though. "As soon as I'm healed. I can't think of a better thing to do once I'm better -- even tennis."

Chancing cutting Oishi off, Kikumaru had been inching his way toward Oishi's mouth. Finally, he kissed him again and let his hands wander under the hem of Oishi's shirt, tracing the long, lean lines of his torso and testing for ticklish sports, swallowing any laughter which inadvertantly made it past Oishi's lips with his kisses.

He kissed down the side of Oishi's throat and let his head rest on Oishi's shoulder as his hands moved down to the top of Oishi's pants. He unbuttoned them, and unzipped them, and then let his hands slowly feel everything as it was revealed.

Oishi was hard already and Kikumaru was fascinated by the feeling of Oishi's heavy cock in his hand. It had a different feeling than his own, though working at this angle was certainly different as well.

Kikumaru gently eased his way off Oishi for a moment, being sure to cover Oishi up before he stood. "I should get something for this, huh?"

His breathing already a bit ragged, Oishi pointed to his bag. "I have some Neosporin in the side pocket. That should work, right?"

Nodding softly, Kikumaru retrieved the small tube. "Is it really okay to use this? It's sort of expensive, isn't it?"

Oishi used his good arm to pull Kikumaru toward him again. "You're worth it, even if it was $1000 for a single drop."

Smiling, Kikumaru dropped the tube on top of the bag of marshmallows and began to take his own pants off. He shyly covered himself as he got back on Oishi's lap, then laid his pants on the far side of the bench. He grabbed the tube and was about to squeeze some on his own fingers when Oishi held out his own. Kikumaru's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Oishi smiled in response. "I can do this part with my other hand, I think. Can I try?"

Kikumaru nodded. "It'll be better if it's Oishi." He put a dollop on Oishi's fingers and leaned forward slightly to allow Oishi room to manuever underneath him. He blushed slightly at the first touch, both because it was strange and because he couldn't help but notice the situation of being out in the open on the tennis court. At least the lights weren't on!

Oishi finished preparing him (or at least Kikumaru hoped so, because he felt very ready) and kissed Kikumaru softly. "Thank you for this." Kikumaru grinned and positioned himself to accept Oishi inside him. It was almost overwhelming to sink down on Oishi's cock and sit there for a moment to get used to the feeling. It was good, though. And it was Oishi.

Oishi ended up letting his injured wrist rest on the back of the bench, but let his other hand fall to Kikumaru's hip, more to be assured that he was real than to guide him. But Kikumaru slowly slid up and down his shaft and the feeling was exquisite, moreso than anything he'd ever been able to do to himself.

It was a steady build-up to a frenetic pace. Kikumaru liked to do things fast, and while Oishi liked to be stable, he could definitely agree with Kikumaru on this count. He couldn't imagine anything in the world producing more pleasure than the very moment he was in.

Kikumaru found an angle where Oishi brushed against something in him on every stroke that was driving him mad. His hands clutched on Oishi's shoulders, and he pressed kisses to Oishi's forehead and cheeks and nose and eyelids and lips and everything he could reach. His wish was coming true faster than he'd ever dreamed.

It was that thought that put Kikumaru beyond the point of no return. His next few thrusts against Oishi were powerful, the sort of power he'd been envious of Momoshiro for earlier on in the day in their game against Hyotei. They were apparently just what they both needed, though. Oishi clutched Kikumaru close to his chest and Kikumaru arched his back just slightly and they moaned out each other's names and then sat there for a moment, simply staring at one another. Kikumaru smiled. "Thank you, Oishi. I wanted that."

Oishi kissed the tip of Kikumaru's nose. "Me too. So much."

Blushing, Kikumaru eased his way off of Oishi and then stood up. He pulled his shirt down in front, then reached for his pants. "Huh?" he said and looked around. Suddenly, he was racing down the court. A wind had picked up which had blown away his pants in addition to the bag of marshmallows and the Neosporin. Neither of them had noticed.

Kikumaru finally grabbed his pants and scrambled into them. "Oishi! Next time, we're going to be INSIDE!"

Oishi nodded. "Definitely inside."

The next day at practice, Inui looked perplexed after he did a quick observation check of the Seigaku court and players. Kikumaru was hopping even moreso than usual. Oishi was wearing a smile, and his shirt was on inside out. There was a peculiar stain on the "D" court bench. A partially emptied bag of marshmallows had been found tangled in the "C" court net. A mostly used tube of Neosporin was discovered on the line of the "D" court. Inui attempted to create a hypothesis in which at least three of those facts would come together and be explained, but he could not do so. 

Inui reasoned that perhaps there were failings in data with more than just Tezuka after all.


End file.
